Perilous Misdirection
by Jam Striped Panda
Summary: AU-ish. Petunia and Vernon wouldn't care that Harry disappeared, so the next day, he decided to give his friend his answer. They would leave the hectic lives they lived. cruel-ish/evil-ish!Harry. DMxHP in future... Rating may go up, and cruddy summary. D:
1. Panic

**disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea for the fanfiction, cause otherwise this is what would have happened, or something much like it. Also, for the record, I am making no profit off of this other than my cousin, who paid me to use the idea of Harry meeting Draco before Harry knew he was a wizard. xD

**warnings; **death, an awful OC for an explanation bit, sarcasm, mad werewolves, and, uh, shonen ai (slash), and future ratings up, possibly. And possibly so much more. *sniff* OH! And language, and an evil-ish!Harry... and and... and... I forgot. D;

**a/n;** So after half a year or so of being dead and computerless.... I live! And with a HP fic... which I must admit I used to detest HP because they were so mean to Draco... But I got over it. xD

* * *

Harry Potter.

In the Wizarding World that name probably screams 'The Boy Who Lived!' Right. But if only you knew what I knew. If only you knew what knew~ Oh? Did I get your attention now, my dearest wizard or witch?

I think, I think... I shall tell you what I know. But don't be surprised, don't forget to be curious... And do not think at one moment that you know what's going to happen, after all future telling is a big hoax.

-

**This used to be a hell,**

**Now they're just mocking me.**

Ten-and a half-year-old Harry was sitting in his cupboard, knowing that his dark hair was as unruly as ever, and his bright emerald eyes now full of thought.

Early this day he had completely broken down in school and told all his problems to his best friend, Lala Lulubell, and she had been expertly concerned and comforted him as best as possible. Lala had even suggested a solution to his problems- why not run away from the Dursley's? She had even offered to go with him, considering her parents wouldn't even bat an eyelash to her disappearance. What with four older brothers, and three younger sisters. All he had to do was give her the word and she would start the planning.

"After all- I have done my fair share of living on the streets when I was angry with my brothers and sisters," she had pointed out one day, with her own hacked short white-blond sticking up in odd angles.

To his own amazement he was seriously considering it. After Dudley had learned about his emotional breakdown in a (nearly) deserted hallway with a member of the opposite sex about how he hated his life, and that he was, well, gay. The fat pig had been exceptional in beating the shit out of Harry on the walk home, and telling the lard tub Vernon about Harry being a fag. The lard tub then proceeded to beat Harry considerably well, leaving large colorful bruises all over the young boy.

Then he decided it, and decided it quickly.

Petunia and Vernon wouldn't care that Harry disappeared, so the next day, he decided to give Lala his answer.

-

To say Lala was shocked was an understatement, but then she broke out into a grin.

"Oh, Harry! I'm sorry to say it but, I never thought you had it in you!" Her grin was contagious, and it was understandable since she was one of those people that were always a form of cheerfulness.

Replying with a grin of his own, Harry had to ask, "So how is this going, to, er, work out?"

Suddenly the blond's expression turned serious as she told Harry, "Well. You, mister, are going to come home with me tonight after school. Then we are going to ask Jackiepoo to help us pack the necessary supplies for our venture, and help us figure out a destination (such as an illegal orphanage). Then late in the night we are off!"

Harry considered briefly that few people ever thought to plan when they ran away, but agreed to it anyways, since once this Math class was over it was the end of the day.

"...Miss Lulubell, what is the answer to problem 25?" The nasally sounding teacher asked, hoping to give his friend a detention for once.

"68, sir, Mr. Mooshey," came the quaint reply.

"Correct," Mr. Mooshey grumbled grudgingly before turning to Harry. "26, Mister Potter?"

"Two?"

"Correct," The teacher muttered as he turned to badger some other student for the answer.

Harry quickly mouthed a thanks to Lala for giving him the answer, who just bobbed her blond head before snickering slightly as a rather chubby brunette gave the wrong answer.

The balding teacher was just about to call on Harry when he was, shockingly, saved by the dismissal bell. Lala grinned wildly before dragging the unruly haired boy out of the classroom, completely disregarding the queer looks they were getting. The sight of so many stares unnerved him deeply, and he prayed the blond knew what she was doing.

Harry was left to his thoughts as the two walked silently to the female's house.

What he realized in the short time was, rather frankly was this:

That if Lala hadn't been transferred from America, he wouldn't of had any friends. That he wouldn't have even considered the possibility of running away. He would have been worse off than he was already, and would have contemplated killing himself several times already. Suddenly he felt telling Lala that if weren't for her, he would have lost hope in ever being free of the Dursley's. But then he knew that she already knew, and was glad to have him as a friend.

Lazily he grinned, it was good to have a friend.

-

**The fun house is burning,**

**Melting away all the cruel, cruel,**

**Memories of the sick fools.**

The cold air brought him back to realization much to quickly, the pain still burning his heart.

Lala had been killed.

He remembered it clearly as it had happened just two hours after they had run away.

_The two had been elated at running away, for good, from both of their hectic lives. Harry had said they should go to one of their old haunts- the abandoned circus field just north of their school. Lala had eagerly agreed, the field would be a good place to hide._

_Once there, they had delighted in a way only that the young could at running through the long grasses that peeked through the snow even in though it was still cold. So elated that they hadn't thought to listen for anything, and failed to hear the snarling howls in the area._

_Failed to hear the Wolfman._

_The Wolfman was only a parent's tale about how he gets children who runaway for no good reason, for adults to scare their children from fleeing their homes in anger._

_The Wolfman is a horribly disfigured werewolf, who became deranged and hungry for runaway children after being permanently fixed in a half-transformed manner._

_It so happened that Lala was first to react to the mad creature heading towards them._

"_Run Harry!"_

_Harry looked up to see why Lala was shouting, and saw the Wolfman. Shock racked his face, such things did not exist! Vernon and Petunia said so!_

_A little voice in his mind whispered darkly, **Why shouldn't they exist? What do the fat lard, and hag know? They said Lala was a good-for-nothing, and said it was wrong to like the same sex.**_

_The shock when the Wolfman first came after him, froze his legs in place._

_He couldn't run, and he could tell his friend had panicked as the Wolfman lunged at him._

_Harry waited for the pain, but when it did not come he opened his eyes to gasp in horror._

_The Wolfman had his jaws around Lala's neck, which was spurting far too much blood, and had proceeded to whip her body like a rag back and forth to make sure his prey was good and dead._

_Harry heard Lala's whisper right before that, "....ru...n...h..h...rr.y..."_

_And done just that, grabbed his backpack and ran like crazy. Terrs burning in his eyes, why did Lala have to be his friend? Just so he could watch her die at their foolish mistake!_

_If only he hadn't agreed to runaway...._

_If only life didn't move so quickly..._

_To bad he couldn't go back in time and not agree to run away._

Shivering and being awful nervous under broad daylight, he failed to notice that he was about to run into someone. That someone being a rather malicious long haired blond, that was currently taking his equally blond son for a walk to show him something.

_**Smack!**_

Harry ran into the back of the son, who turned and snarled at the unruly looking boy. Silver eyes narrowed with seething hate, "Watch where you're going, you filthy Muggle!"

The father butt in to say, "Now, Draco, there's no need to reprimand a Muggle, they are far stupider and ignorant to understand the importance of a Malfoy. This is what I wanted to show you, you see, Muggles are no good at manners, and leave their children to fend for themselves even if the parents are perfectly capable of taking care of the child."

This pissed Harry off considerably, and he decided to use some words he had heard Vernon use once when beating him, "Like someone knows fucking everything about every asshole in the world!" Apparently the two blonds found this amusing because the chuckled.

"What would a filthy stray Muggle like yourself know about that?" The older one asked sarcastically.

"Plenty more than you do, clearly," the unruly haired boy retorted, getting braver by the second. He hated people who thought they knew everything (this hate probably having stemmed from Petunia and Vernon, and several teachers).

The boy, Draco, suddenly prompted, "Prove it Muggle."

Harry seethed, that Muggle thing was getting annoying, but he answered, "If an adult hates you, they beat the fucking shit out of you. If you don't believe their tales, the beat you. If you make a friend, you can be dug from depression, and if you fucking watch that friend be killed a mad... wolf-man-thing you sure as hell can be damned."

"Well you surely know a bit more than the average oblivious Muggle," Draco replied, but then his face turned to a sneer, "But you don't know enough."

"Like what? That my friend wasn't killed and torn to pieces before my eyes by a _werewolf_?"

"Oh, so you realized it wasn't a crazy person, but a werewolf?"

"A toddler could have realized that."

"So you're saying you're dumber than a toddler?"

"No, I'm saying that-"

"Son, leave the poor Muggle alone, we best go, or your Mother shall be worried you have contracted some filthy Muggle disease," the father broke into the conversation, disgust lacing his tone.

"Alright Father," the blond sneered, deciding to glare at Harry.

The father, no rather Lucius Malfoy grabbed his son's shoulder, and very blatantly apparated in front of the furious Harry.

This caused Harry to pull back in confusion, had it all been his imagination?

Shaking his head briefly he continued running, his mind having killed itself to prevent him from thinking about Lala's death.

So he lived.

-

**So the smirking reflections dance,**

**Dance around in flames of white,**

**Laughing madly as victims grew lost,**

**In a maze of broken mirrors.**

Harry had grown cold in his two months of living on the streets, stealing, and sometimes hurting others to survive. He had a very haggard appearance by the time the events started to make sense once again.

It was one of those days when the Zoos were free to enter to anyone that Harry found himself marveling at all the animals he had never seen for himself. Shocked at how large the elephants really were, how graceful the felines were, how smelly some were, how bizarre others were.

So turned out, he learned upon going to the reptile house, that the Dursley's were there. As a congrats to the pigboy for passing the school year. The fat child was currently tapping on a large boa constrictor's tank, annoyed that the serpent was doing nothing. Then, bored, he walked away to bother some other unfortunate creature.

Harry then went over to marvel at the snake, which was easily longer than Harry's height. The snake seemed to wake up and looked at Harry lazily.

Then it winked.

Blinking in shock, the boy found himself winking back at the brown serpent.

"_What...what?_" he muttered shocked.

"_Oh... amigo... you understand me!_"

The boy stared at the snake, and then it hit him. He did understand the snake! That was beyond strange... but so were werewolves, and people disappearing in thin air.

"_Uh... yeah I do, I guess..._"

"_Good, good amigo! Now... oi, oi... can you think of a way to get me out of here? I want to go to Brazil... it sounsss fun..._"

"_Sure...?_"

Now Harry stood there thinking until Dudley came back, and began pounding on the glass. This broke the unrecognizable Harry out of his concentration, _God damnit! Why won't he stop that?_

Then Dudley fell into the snake's cage, and the boa slid out amongst the confusion. But Harry could have sworn he heard a, "_Thanksss, much, amigo... off to Brazil..._"

Shaking his head, he ran the fuck away from the mess before Petunia, or worse Vernon could recognize it was him.

-

**Perhaps its the world that's mad,**

**Or maybe its just you running,**

**From the floating smirks,**

**From the mazes of mirrors,**

**From white flames that ate at the world.**

It so happened that just two days before July 31st, that the Wizarding world was able to locate the Boy Who Lived, and that one impromtu morning he was greeted by an owl holding a letter.

Still half drugged with sleep he picked up the letter, and opened it.

The shock was enough to wake him from his sleep in an abandoned barn's haypile.

"Fucking hell!? Wizardry? Witchcraft? I'm a wizard? Well that explains some of the craziness, but..."

He put it from his mind and stuffed the letter in his pocket. He was in no place to decline, so he wouldn't. 'Sides he didn't know how to do that anyways. The owl hooted and then flew off, leaving Harry to his thoughts. He forgot about it rather quickly.

It didn't happen until the last day of August that Harry remembered, being greeted by the giant Hagrid.

It shocked him even deeper to learn who he was to the Wizarding World, and even greater to learn that his parents had been killed not in a car crash but by some nutter named Voldemort! Those stupid ignorant fools...

(Wait what?)

So Harry let Hagrid take him to Diagon Alley, where he learned his parents had left him a small fortune, which delighted him in having money. But he wasn't to delighted, he'd have to be careful with spending.

The first thing they did was get Harry a wand, which just happened to be Voldemort's wand's twin. Which, for some reason, Harry found delightful. Then came books, and owl which he named Hedwig, potion's supplies, and other things.

Then came the robes, which Hagrid decided to get some icecream while Harry went inside.

He was shocked at seeing the same blond who had insulted him when Harry had collided with him on the street.

The blond stared back with equal shock.

"Oh _fuck_, you're kidding right?"

* * *

**a/n; **I ended it there just so I would know what people think of this, if people even review.

Reviews make me happy, they make the world go round, they prevent Wolfman from eating you, and and.... they make Draco shag Harry?

R & R please, and it does get better than this hasty peace of roadkill! :3


	2. Trustworthy

**disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea for the fanfiction, cause otherwise this is what would have happened, or something much like it. Also, for the record, I am making no profit off of this other than my cousin, who paid me to use the idea of Harry meeting Draco before Harry knew he was a wizard. XD

**warnings; **OC-ness, death, sarcasm, mad werewolves, and, uh, shonen ai (slash), and future ratings up, possibly. And possibly so much more. *sniff* OH! And language, and an evil-ish!Harry... and and... and... a _very _streetwise and not so innocent Harry to boot with the evil-ish one.... but then that's all destined to wrapped with a nice silver ribbon, no?

**a/n;** Oh, and Miss Lala Lulubell shows up again, don't worry.... for those of you who hoped of her being something more. :3 Uh, and before hand, I'm reducing the number of students considerably, since Hogwarts is supposedly the _best_ school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. :3 Just how, uh, considerably you'll see. You'll see... From what I understand each house has supposedly 250 students each.... *mumbles*

* * *

**The words spoken are mocking us.**

_"But those written are not?"_

**It is simply a maze of witless fools.**

_"That don't really care what happens."_

**So you agree now?**

_"The world is a maze of tightly woven lies."_

**But, there must be some truth.**

_"Where?"_

**Perhaps in the thicket of lies.**

_"Then let us see."_

**-**

"Oh that's it, Muggle, who would have thought you'd turn out to be a Wizard! Off the streets no less, and a Muggle-born too...." The blond had trailed off in disgust, sneering at the unruly haired boy, who stared back with only a tiny spark of emotion showing in his emerald eyes.

"Same, and I do have a name. Shocking as it may be. So if you're going to shove words, its Harry. And maybe if you think you're half as smart as you claim..." Harry trailed off as the shopkeeper brought back his newly fitted robes in a nice neat box.

"Mr. Potter, your robes are ready," she said kindly, not even giving a second glance at the Malfoy as she stared at the Golden Boy.

And Harry let the glare form on his features as he took the box from her hands, paid, and left without so much as a goodbye over to Hagrid, who had appeared worried that Harry hadn't shown quickly enough to eat the now slightly-melted ice cream.

-

The compartment door slid open to reveal a very livid Draco Malfoy, and his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, staring down at the tiny train room that only had Harry Potter in it. The boy had just began to raise his head blearily before he retreated as far away from the door as possible.

"Don't worry, Potter, we wouldn't dare touch the Golden Boy," sneered the blond, "So why aren't you basking in the glory of being the Boy Who Lived?"

The boy that had been addressed just stared blankly ahead of him until he sighed with an unfathomable expression, "Who would want to be the Boy Who Lived? In the end," the sarcasm was heavy by now, "I'm just going to be a puppet, and ridiculed, and judged, and be treated like I am the world's personal God descent. And I probably will end up hating it so much that I'll snap and just join Voldemort! No one'd care any'ays, only that the had lost their hope. Annoying how this world isn't so different then the streets? Hmmm.... the streets are looking so much nicer now... No fame there! Nope just and ordinary, useless street rat scrounging for life."

Harry paused and scowled when he realized he had started ranting sarcastically, except near the end. The streets were looking better to him than a school! He didn't need fans (he thought he would vomit at the thought) doting on him like he was a God, that... that... He hated that frankly. And that the Magical World seemed to think infants could murder people, really.

"Who wouldn't want to be the Boy Who Lived, Potter? People would do whatever you say," Malfoy replied back, the sneer a tad bit less.

"Then obvious very few magic folk pay attention to what happens to Muggle Celebrities. Awful stuff, really, makes you run from being famous if you get to know what happens. Or understand it, at least," mused Harry quietly, very glad he had stuck to paying close attention to the truths of famousness rather than the glamour.

"Well then, Potter, we'll get along just fine. Perhaps we should start over again? The name's Draco. Draco Malfoy," the blond spoke without the sneer, and offered his hand to Harry.

Who in reply, returned the gestures, "Pleased to meet you, Draco. Harry. Harry Potter, but really just Harry."

-

**Are we mad?**

"_Perhaps."_

**We believe there is truth in lies.**

"_So?"_

**Don't you find that mad?**

"_Madness is contagious. For all we know, the sane are insane, and the mad are the sane ones."_

**But that means they're lying.**

"_Exactly."_

-

Draco raised an eyebrow delicately, then he smirked, "The pleasure's all mine, Harry. So I hope you'll be in Slytherin, too."

"Slytherin?"

"Don't tell me you don't know about the four houses?" Draco sounded exasperated at that.

"Well sorry I don't know about these houses! Entirely not my fault," He pointed out, and he felt a tinge of anger at not knowing. Since that meant Draco could gloat some more. Harry noticed randomly that the two bodyguards were now standing outside of the train room. And the door was closed. Good. Really.

"Well, then. Harry, there are four houses in Hogwarts. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. The Sorting Hat divides the first years into the houses based on personality, and other things," the blond paused to make sure Harry got it, "Slytherin values ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness. (Harry agreed that he fit the last two, he was cunning (when he wanted), and he was resourceful due to Lala.) Ravenclaw values intelligence, creativity, wit, and wisdom. Hufflepuff values hard work, loyalty, tolerance, and fair play. Gryffindor values courage, daring, nerve, and chivalry."

"Now I know where I might be headed. I can be cunning and resourceful when need be... certainly needed to. But I do not fit fair play, courage, daring, or chivalry. Or at least, I don't think I do. So that leaves Slytherin or Ravenclaw. But you have to admit, from my logic the two seem very much the same. In aspects of course," Harry pointed out, seeing as cunning and resourcefulness fell hand in hand with intelligence, creativity, wit, and wisdom.

"Have you no ambitions?"

"I do! To get people to stop _staring_."

"That's considered an ambition? I think I'd rather like-"

"No you wouldn't. No wait you would. For all I know you could be a shallow brat that needs to be brought down a few, but I don't know. So, you don't know me. And it does count as an ambition because its so damn hard to do! And don't mock me," Harry snapped, half-glaring at the blond who had mocked him by staring wide-eyed in a comical fashion, "Therefore I have no damn idea where I'm headed. But I hope wherever it is they aren't star-struck imbeciles."

"Fancy language for someone on the streets," Draco mused in an off-handed way.

"Fancy language? A sharp tongue is good for the streets, its.... useful to get what you want, or to scram from unwanted situations," was the delicately put response.

"Which means you'll do better in Slytherin than any other house."

"Why?"

"Since you'll probably get along better with Slytherins than Ravenclaw," Draco pointed out, "Since you get along fine with me."

"You wouldn't be saying that if I had been a Muggleborn," Harry countered.

"True," agreed Draco with his trademark smirk, "But besides that, we're pulling into the school now."

Harry groaned.

-

"Slytherin!"

The second the hat was over Draco's head, he was in Slytherin.

While Harry was forced to continue standing and listening to, who was it again... Hermione Granger go on and on about how she read so much about this school. Her know-it-all attitude was really starting to piss Harry off, and he had a couple students staring at him, especially Ron Weasely who had introduced himself at some point. Hermione was called up and put in Gryffindor (thank god he didn't have to listen to her anymore.) A few more people were called and then, "Harry Potter."

It was dead silent as he walked up to the stool and had the hat put on his head.

_"Difficult... rather difficult... Boy, what do you think?" _After not receiving an answer the hat continued, _"You could do great things... You will do great things..."_

"But not in Gryffindor," Harry whispered softly.

_"Not in Gryffindor? Now why is that.... I see... I see, boy... I see... Well you'll do best in..."_ The hat said aloud, "Slytherin!"

Harry sighed slightly, before walking over to the empty spot beside Draco at the Slytherin table. Blatantly he ignored the whispers as he started talking with Draco.

"Hah! Did you see their faces? I think they're all so shocked that the Boy Who Lived is in the same house as You-Know-Who!" sneered the blond, stifling his laughter.

"Really? I was to busy being relieved that the hat didn't but me in Gryffindor! Hmm.... Wish I could go do it again to watch their faces then..." He trailed off as he looked up disinterestedly at the enchanted ceiling.

Crabbe spoke up suddenly, "I thought that Harry Potter would've been more of a goody-two-shoes."

People within hearing range stared at Crabbe as if he grew a third head, but Harry replied quickly, "And everyone seems to think infants can kill. Maybe with their adorable qualities, but certainly a Dark Lord wouldn't be bothered by that at all."

"True," reasoned Crabbe before turning to devour the feast that had suddenly appeared on the table.

Harry began to eat as Draco scanned the food a little and described the other students' expressions when the dark-haired youth had been placed in Slytherin. Harry almost choked twice, the first when Draco described Ronald Weasely's expression, the second when he described the Weasely twins' expressions, and he actually choked when the blond said that Dumbledore seemed to disapprove of Harry being in Slytherin. "But once you've been sorted, you can't be sorted again, so looks like you're stuck with us!" The blond had joked after one of the fourth years had stopped Harry from choking.

-

The Slytherins were following Snape down to the dungeons, as Snape explained the rooming arrangements to the first years.

"There are two beds per room, and I don't want a female and a male sharing a room, same gender only. First years, be sure to pick a roommate you'll get along with for a very long time, you will be sharing the room until you graduate. Now this week's password is _Huiyt jrex anyk_, understood? Do not give any of the other houses the passwords! Now hurry and pick out a room first years!"

Harry and Draco had quickly agreed to share a room while the other first years were arguing over it, and claimed one with its own bathroom. Bath and shower included.

"Yes! No walking to faraway places to take a bath!" Harry cheered falling face first into one of the cozy dark green beds. Looking around the room, he was glad that the colors were subtle and weren't overly done.

"What? Don't like flaunt?" Draco teased lightly, and unexpectedly as he went to sit down on the other bed.

"Not really, I don't idiots doing everything I want, unless I didn't really want to do it, of course..." mused the emerald-eyed youth as he tilted his head innocently. And got a pillow to his face. "Hey!"

"Got you Potter! Pay attention more!"

"I wasn't expecting it! 'Sides that's way to childish for a Malfoy!"

"So?"

"It doesn't make sense."

"Why?"

"Because you're s'posed to be (according to Ron) a stuck up prat."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're a Malfoy."

"Why?"

"'Cause you're father was one."

"Why?"

"I really don't want to know."

Snape then entered their room and snapped, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy get to sleep!" Completely, and utterly ruining their fun little banter.

But then, fun only lasts for so long.

-

_"We shall be the cause of their death."_

**Not their death.**

_"Then what, brother dearest?"_

**Well brother, we shall bring about reason and purpose.**

_"But we shall have a little fun along the way, right?"_

**Why of course.**

_"Delightful."_

* * *

**a/n; **I don't know which is longer.... but whatever. So this is just a fun little chapter, and is probably not as good as the previous, but pah. I had little plot bunnies begging me to do a different idea.

The idea is such; Voldemort, rather Tom Riddle, isn't the cold-hearted-bastard-with-no-regard-to-human-emotions-at-all, and at the final battle he gives Harry a vial containing certain memories, and tells Harry in parseltongue that he "...has always regretted it, boy..." And now I'm writing the first chapter continuing off of that thought for that fic. Which is why this chapter probably isn't as good as it could be.

But then, boys will be boys.

And writers will be attacked by plot bunnies. :D

Reviews make Draco and Harry realize their in lurve quicker, and they make this fic get to the point quicker too. xD


	3. Calm

**disclaimer; **I own nothing but the idea for the fanfiction, cause otherwise this is what would have happened, or something much like it. Also, for the record, I am making no profit off of this.

**warnings; **OC-ness, sarcasm, and, uh, shonen ai (boy/boy), and future ratings up, possibly. And possibly so much more. *sniff* OH! And language, and an evil-ish!Harry... and and... and... Draco. And Ron. Oh, Ron.... x_x and poor, poor delusional Dumbledore...

**to Sabaku no Sable **(and to anyone else who was wondering) the bold/italic text between passages is two beings conversing, their roles, names, titles, and other factors are to be revealed later when the major plot decides to show its big furry ass. :) And if you hadn't noticed in the last chapter, they are both male! And supposedly brothers, but what type of brothers? As I do know several male friends who call each other brother when they aren't related so...

**to other reviewers** Thanks for reviewing, I wouldn't have the heart to continue anything if I didn't get feedback. It makes me happy. :) Hopefully everything is to your satisfaction,'cause otherwise you're out of luck. xD

**a/n; **You'll start to see how I feel about certain characters in this chapter, and learn bits and pieces of mini plots and conflicts to show.**

* * *

****How do we play our part?**

"_Bring back the friend."_

**What?**

"_We bring life back to the friend, and tell them what we want to prove."_

**What do we want to prove, again?**

"_Stop playing around, and help me bring life to the friend once more."_

**Fine.**

-

The first thing Draco Malfoy added to his mental list of 'Things not to touch with a ten-foot(or longer)-pole around the Boy Who Lived' was not not to mention the fact that Harry was the Boy Who Lived, but mornings. To put it flatly, Harry was not a morning in any way shape or form. Unfortunately, Draco had to learn that the hard way.

"Wake up Harry! Or we'll be late to breakfast, and I'm hungry!" the blond whined slightly, whacking the darker haired boy with a pillow. The responsive was an unintelligent grumble that sounded live 'five more minutes...' Having none of that the blond continued to pester the smaller boy, and finally he got some results that he had not expected.

After being poked for the fiftieth time Harry growled out, "Stop fucking bothering me! You're so goddamn loud! Five more fucking minutes, fucker..."

The blond had paled when he thought Harry was actually calling him a fucker, but realized the boy was still half asleep, trying not to wake up. So he snickered, "Why Harry, I didn't know you wanted to be late on the first with no breakfast..." The reaction was instantaneous. Covers flying off, the unruly haired boy snapped awake and began muttering about 'insufferable bastards, mornings, bright light,' and 'coffee'.

Getting his clothes on, Harry began to look around for his school stuff, wondering where it was when Draco held out his bag, "Looking for this?" Glaring at the blond, he grabbed his outstretched bag and threw lazily over his shoulder as he made his way up to the common room. The two slid out of the common room just in time to follow the rest of the Slytherins to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Not a morning person, Harry?" another first year, Blaise Zabini asked slyly, gesturing towards the aforementioned person's angry expression.

"Obviously," was the only answer that was received, and no one dared to ask after a fourth year had gotten a few choice words snapped at her.

After eating however, the unruly haired boy seemed placated and answered questions people asked with his usual scathing indifference towards his fame. Slowly he had earned the Slytherins respect, since he had made a point that he didn't want fame because of some coincidence, but wanted to earn it like a normal human being had to. Just like the rest of his House had to live up to their parents' names, or expectations, or find ways not to be treated awfully by the other Houses.

And so, Harry Potter found himself treated well by all Slytherins, some of the older ones even insulting the Gryffindors who attempted to insult Harry. A few had attempted to befriend the boy, and one happened to be Ronald Weasley. The red haired boy had said ignorantly, "Sucks to be you mate, stuck with a House full of possible future Dark Lords, at least you have classes with other Houses." He had said this like it would be natural for the Boy Who Lived to hate Slytherins with a passion like Gryffindors.

Instead of letting someone else make a point Harry made one himself, "I don't give a damn about your godforsaken prejudices, now go talk to someone who actually thinks its important to think Slytherin is awful."

The redhead looked insulted, and slightly hurt that Harry was not talking to him and turned away to talk to Hermione Granger. To the Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses surprise, she turned away from the redhead.

When asked why she turned her head away saying, "I don't give a damn about your prejudices either. I'd rather get along with someone no matter where they belong. I've had enough of the prejudices amongst Muggles."

No one had a reply to that, and a Pansy Parkinson muttered, "I think me and that Granger girl will be having a grand time together." There was no sarcasm in her voice, but she returned to conversing with a fourth year.

-

**Trouble?**

"_I have a feeling that the Weasley boy will be trouble."_

**Me too.**

-

Ron Weasley had been hurt that the Golden Boy had not returned his feelings of hatred toward Slytherins, and he felt slightly annoyed that his fellow Gryffindor Hermione Granger had agreed with the boy. _She'll soon see what I mean,_ he thought with a vengeance, hoping to have someone intelligent agree with him. And damn was that muggleborn smart, having listened to her in the common room he learned that she sounded like a know-it-all for a reason. She really did know a lot, more than Ron could ever hope to know.

But then, back to the present. He had been delighted to learn that his first class was Potions with Slytherins, that way he could sit next to Harry and sway the Golden Boy to his side. _Then, Harry Potter will be all mine!_

His happy little illusion was shattered briefly when he saw Harry sitting cheerfully next to Draco Malfoy. There was still time before class started so the redhead decided to set the dark haired boy straight once and for all. "Why the bloody hell are you sitting next to the biggest snake of them all? Everyone knows that all Slytherins are goddamn Death Eaters in training! So why are you," the freckled boy snarled, "Harry _Potter_ dealing with You-Know-Who's future servants?"

Draco sneered at the redhead while Harry replied casually, as if discussing the weather, "I'm sitting next to Draco because he's my friend, Weasel, because he's not stupid. And I'm with the future Death Eaters as you call them, because I belong here. Now scram before I catch the stupidity, I heard it was contagious."

Ron had tried to reply, however he went to take a seat next to Seamus and Dean as the bell rang. Not because the bell rang though, it was because all the Slytherins, one Hermione Granger, and one nervous Neville were all glaring at him. Professor Snape had apparently been in the room at the same time, had earned a grudging respect for James Potter's son, since the boy seemed to take more after Lily than the father. He walked out of the shadows glaring menacingly at the Gryffindor students, "Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasely for insulting your fellow classmates and five points for taking away class time. Fifteen points to Slytherin, Mr. Potter for adequately defending yourself, and your House."

Ron groaned but stopped when he noticed Harry's happy expression at earning his House points. Secretly, the redhead was pleased that he had been the unintentional reason that had made Harry happy. Not really paying attention to Snape's instructions, he turned to stare with a strange look in his eyes over at Harry and that _snake_ who were whispering about something.

Harry tried to ignore the redhead's stare, he really tried but... it was just so damn annoying! So while Draco was making sure Harry got the potion right, he pointed this out to Draco softly, "That Weasel won't stop staring, what do I do?"

"Smile at him, give him something else to think about," muttered Draco, noticing the stare as well. Harry sighed, then turned and flashed the redhead a confident smirk. The shocked look made Harry turn back to Draco grinning genuinely at his blond friend.

"Well, he's shocked that's for sure," he whispered back, blatantly ignoring the 'shut-the-fuck-up' glare from Snape, but didn't really care since he and Draco had finished the potion they had to make.

To say Ron was shocked, was an understatement, he nearly wet himself at the gorgeous smirk the Boy Who Lived had sent his way. _I have a chance!_ He was too delighted that he hadn't noticed the fourth year that had been sent to get him until, "Weasely, the Headmaster wants to see you in his office, now." Snapping out of his daydream, the redhead left the classroom under Snape's glare, and made his way towards Dumbledore's office. Once there, the headmaster had let him in, and offered him a lemon drop which Ron hadn't refused.

"Now, Ronald, I believe you have noticed that Harry Potter has been placed in Slytherin..."

-

_"I want to kill that old man."_

**Oh?**

_"I _hate_ meddlers."_

**Then you'd have to kill yourself, and I, since we are meddling.**

_"...so?"_

-

The first, really strange thing to happen that day was Harry becoming the Slytherin Quidditch team's Seeker. He hadn't intended for it to happen, but it just did. It had happened when the Gryffindor named Seamus had taken Goyle's family ring, and thrown it halfway across the training field and almost smashing into Professor McGonagall's window. On a spur of the moment reflex, Harry had taken to the air on his broom, and caught the ring before it shattered McGonagall's window. Strangely, Snape had been there as well, and knowing Slytherin needed a decent Seeker, had decided to 'punish' the unruly boy himself. Harry had been introduced to Slytherin's team captain, Flint, and taught the basics of Quidditch just in time for lunch.

"That's great Harry! Lucky you... you'll probably get your own broom now!" Draco had congratulated his friend at the table, where the other Slytherins did as well.

Ignoring the angry stares from the Gryffindor table, Harry joined in a little on the bragging rights that came with being on a House Quidditch team, but only until Transfiguration, which, alas, was with Gryffindor.

"I hate our luck!" Blaise groaned randomly as he left the Hall early with Harry and Draco, who nodded in agreement, "I mean really, how many classes are we going to have with Gryffindor? Sheesh! The only class I'm glad we have with Gryffindor is Herbology... I mean, that Neville kid sure isn't half bad. He already promised to help those of us who can't do anything with plants... Thank god for Herbology loving Longbottom!" He even added a little salute at the end, which made the blond snicker, and the darkhaired boy to roll his eyes.

"Yes! Yes! I can see how much in _love _you are in with Longbottom already, why don't you just go to him and be done with it?" Draco teased, giving Harry a wink at Blaise's mock horror.

"Now, now, he can't press his luck any farther... don't want to scare the poor kid!" Harry replied, as they walked into McGonagall's classroom, to find Ron already there. "Oh god, I do not want to talk to that redhead, Blaise, sit with us, so that way he can't." For good measure, he added the kicked puppy look, and was happy when Blaise agreed.

"Oh sure, Harry, I'd love to. I mean you could introduce me to _him_," Blaise replied in a mixed sarcasm tone, but as per previous conversation, his friends could easily tell he was kidding.

"You're a life saver!" the smaller boy cheered, and plopped down inbetween Blaise and Draco at a table that sat three people.

"He tries," Draco snorted, "And the Weasel looks pissed, do you have anything to do with that, Blaise?"

"Me? No way, wouldn't want to make his face as red as his hair, now would I?" Blaise returned innocently.

"Pansy's here! Look, she's talking with Granger, and Longbottom," Harry pointed out as the three just mentioned sat behind them.

"Hi Draco," Pansy greeted her eyes traveling over to Draco in a omigawd-he-is-mine way, "Harry, Blaise."

"So...? Why are two Gryffindors sitting with you Pansy?" the blond questioned, looking at the two briefly before looking back at the girl.

"Hermione and I get along so well, and she should have been in Ravenclaw and wishes she were, so I have no problem with her. 'Sides I'll have someone to talk with about, you-know, girl stuff my age. Neville isn't that bad, he knows Gryffindors are too... heroic for normal people, and he wishes he were in Hufflepuff instead. I quote, 'I would r-rather be f-f-friends with Pan-Pansy, tha-than Ro-Ron W--eas-l-ey.'"

Blaise and Draco shared a look, and muttered something along the lines of 'We will see', when the Professor came in shortly after the rest of the students.

All-in-all, Harry was having a grand first day so far.

* * *

**a/n; **So yeah, there was bit of a delay since its been cold, and the power has died. And I have exams for school. Ew. But the good news is that if I fail my Algebra 1 exam, I still have a B in that class. Hurray! xD

So just wait for the next thrilling installment....

Or not so thrilling, depending on your personality. xD

As an added thing, I'm going to try and convince my friend Carrie (aka Carebear) to write a fic with me... however random this turns out. And I know you are reading this Carrie! You cannot escape! I know where you live! DD So be on the lookout for that fic if I convince her.... xD

Reviews make the world go round! :D


End file.
